Vom Selben Stern
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: Eine Album-Fic zu dem Album "Vom selben Stern" von Ich und Ich. Achtung! Könnte Slash enthalten, lesen auf eigene Gefahr! Humor, Satiere und Sarkasmus inklusive!
1. Intro Der Wind

**Vom selben Stern**

_**Intro – Der Wind**_

_**Erzähler**_

Eine weite Straße, irgendwo im... nirgendwo. Ein einsames Auto fährt auf der staubigen Straße entlang, das Radio voll aufgedreht, die Musik als dröhnender Teppich über dem Dröhnen des Motors. Der Fahrer konzentrierte sich voll auf die Straße, nur seine Finger der rechten Hand am Lenkrad tappten den Takt des Liedes mit. Sonst zeigte nichts in seiner ernsten Miene, dass er überhaupt auf die Musik achtete.

Stattdessen huschten seine Augen kurz zu dem jungen Mann auf dessen Beifahrersitz herüber, welcher tief und fest schlief. Ein dünnes, warmes Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen des Fahrers. Schon seltsam, wie sein Begleiter bei der lauten Musik schlafen konnte, doch er tat es, ruhig und entspannt, die Atmung gleichmäßig, der Körper völlig gelöst. Der Kopf war dem Schlafenden auf dessen Schulter gesungen, der Mund stand etwas offen und einige Locken des roten Haares waren ihn ins Gesicht gefallen.

Der Fahrer riss seinen Blick von dem Schlafenden los, sonst hätte er noch versucht, ihn die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, hätte dann nicht mehr auf die Straße geachtet und sie beide womöglich noch tot gefahren! Nein, er hatte die Verantwortung für sie beide, er war hier der Fahrer, er musste sich konzentrieren!

Skeptisch beobachtete der Fahrer den Horizont weit vor ihnen. Das Thermometer im Wagen sagte ihn, dass es langsam kühler wurde und dicke Wolken am Horizont zeigten, dass auch das Wetter bald umschlagen würde. Der Fahrer runzelte die Stirn. Es wird sicher Schnee geben, wenn sie ankommen...

_Halt meine Hand, damit wir uns nicht mehr verlieren  
Am Horizont sehe ich schwarze Wolken ziehen  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und der Westen  
Hab keine Angst, zusammen sind wir stark  
Der Morgen zeigt, was die Nacht uns verbarg  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und der Westen_

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis ein Schild in Sicht kam. „Willkommen im Staat Colorado". Ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf die Züge des Fahrers. Nur war dieses anders wie das, wie er seinen schlafenden Beifahrer bedacht hatte. Dieses Lächeln war schief und kalt, ironisch und gebrochen. Dieses Lächeln war kein Lächeln. Es war ein Zähne zeigen.

Der Fahrer atmete tief durch, blickte nochmal auf seinen Beifahrer, bevor er sich wieder der Straße zu wandte. Langsam beruhige er sich wieder, seine Züge zeigten wieder nichts als Konzentration, in seinen blauen Augen spiegelte sich nur die Straße wieder.

„Wir sind wieder in Colorado..." unterbrach eine Stimme plötzlich die musikgefüllte Ruhe.

„Ja..." antwortete der Fahrer langsam, musste nicht neben sich schauen um zu wissen, dass sein Beifahrer wach war, die Augen geöffnet, doch seine Haltung kein Zentimeter verändert.

„Es wird Schnee geben, wenn wir ankommen." setzte der Fahrer noch hinzu.

„Wann gab es das nicht?" entgegnete der andere leicht lächelnd.

„Im Juli?"

„Wir haben September."

„Hat in dieser Stadt jemals irgendwas Sinn gemacht?"

Der Beifahrer lachte nun leise.

„Nein... Das einzig sinnvolle war, dass wir von da weg sind."

„Wie wahr." stimmte der Fahrer zu und grinste leicht.

_Schliess Deine Augen hab Vertrauen  
Wir können in die Zukunft schauen  
Wir werden Wüsten überstehen und die Oasen sehen  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und der Westen_

„Verrate mir aber bitte noch einmal, warum genau wir zurück kehren..." murmelte der Fahrer.

„Weil wir unsere Familien und Freunde seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen haben und obwohl sie alle Idioten sind, wir sie dennoch lieben?"

Der Fahre lachte nun leise.

„Hast ja recht... Es sind Vollidioten, aber es sind **unsere** Vollidioten."

Schweigen breitete sich wieder im Wagen aus, die Musik lief ungerührt weiter. Die Landschaft veränderte sich langsam. Helle Erde wich dunkler Erde, dunkle Erde wich gefrorener Erde. Laubbäume wichen Nadelbäume. Die dunklen Wolken am Horizont wurden dichter, kamen näher. Wind strich über die Ebene Fläche der kargen Landschaft.

_Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Und unsere Sorgen übers Meer verwehen  
Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Es kommt der Tag an dem wir bessere Zeiten sehn_

„Wusstest du, dass in Colorado der Walfang verboten ist?" fragte auf einmal der Beifahrer, der sich wieder in eine gerade Position gebracht hatte. Der Fahrer sah ihn kurz verduzt an.

„Was? Hier gibt es doch weit und breit kein Meer, geschweige dem Wale!"

„Trotzdem ist es hier verboten..."

„Und ich dachte immer, unsere Heimatstadt sei der einzige Ort, der völlig abgedreht ist..."

„Vielleicht breitet sich der Wahnsinn aus?"

Jetzt lachte der Fahrer herzlich auf, ein freies, ehrliches Lachen.

„Jaaa... der Wahnsinn breitet sich aus..." wiederholte er kichernd. „Die Welt wäre verdammt."

_Halt meine Hand, damit wir uns nicht mehr verlieren  
Die Zeit ist hart, weil Hass und Dummheit regieren  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und Westen  
Hab keine Angst, zusammen sind wir stark  
Der Morgen zeigt, was die Nacht uns verbarg  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und der Westen_

„Wie es den anderen wohl ergangen ist?" fragte der Fahrer nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Ich hab gehört, dass viele nachdem wir weg sind, ebenfalls abgehaun sind. Mein Bruder meinte, dass das Durchschnittsalter um 20 Jahre angestiegen ist, nur 3 Monate, nachdem wir die Stadt verlassen haben." kam die Antwort.

Der Fahrer nickte, er wusste, dass sein Freund regelmäßig per Mail Kontakt zu dessen Bruder hatte. Und eben dieser Bruder hatte ihnen in der letzten Mail geschrieben, dass sie unbedingt zurück kommen mussten, dass etwas geschehen war, dass ihre Hilfe gebraucht wurde. Und obwohl sich beide geschworen hatten nie auch nur noch einen Fuß in dieses gottverdammte Kaff zu setzen, waren sie dahin unterwegs.

Der Fahrer spürte, wie trotz der lockeren Stimme und des betont coolen Benehmens seines Mitfahrers dieser anfing sich zu verkrampfen.

„Hey... es ist nicht für lange... wir sind nur zu Besuch. Und... sobald es zu schlimm wird, reisen wir sofort wieder ab." versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Dieser lächelte ihn kurz und gequält an, die grünen Augen reflektierten das besorgte Gesicht des Fahrers.

„Danke... aber ewig weglaufen können wir auch nicht..."

_Schliess Deine Augen hab Vertrauen  
Wir können in die Zukunft schauen  
Wir werden Wüsten überstehen und die Oasen sehen  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und der Westen_

_Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Und unsere Sorgen übers Meer verwehen  
Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Es kommt der Tag an dem wir bessere Zeiten sehn_

Weitere Stunden komplette Stille. Langsam versank die Sonne im Westen, die hellen Wolken über ihnen leuchteten golden auf, der Himmel färbte sich prächtig in allen Farben des Feuers. Die kalte Luft draußen schien regelrecht zu glühen, als wolle sie darüber hinwegtäuschen, wie kühl sie doch war. Doch die Wolken im Norden wirkten immer dunkler und dunkler, fast bedrohlich ragten sie über einer kleinen Bergkette auf, schienen schon von weitem zu waren, **wohin** man sich hier eigentlich begab.

Der Fahrer seufzte leicht, er hatte jetzt schon Heimweh... Nein, nicht nach dem Ort, wo er aufgewachsen war, wo er jetzt hinfuhr, sondern nach dem Ort, den er seit 2 Jahren sein Zuhause nannte. Zudem war das Klima in Kalifornien um einiges angenehmer als Colorado. Die Westküste wurde umspült von einem kühlenden Meeresstrom, sodass trotz der vielen Sonnenstunden oft ein kühlender, frischer Wind über der Gegend lag. Es war perfekt. Warm und doch erfrischend, es wuchsen viele Pflanzen, es gab Tiere, die nicht ein dickes Fell brauchten und er hatte sogar seinen eigenen **Garten**. Man konnte länger als einen Monat in T-Shirt draußen herumlaufen. Man war **anonym** , etwas, worauf beide Reisenden viel Wert legten. Sprich: Das Leben dort war perfekt. Das Leben Da Hinten war es nicht.

Und dennoch kehrten sie zurück. Weil sie um Hilfe gebeten worden.

_Ich sing das Lied  
So wie es einst mein Vater sang  
Die Melodie, sie erklingt ein Leben lang  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und der Westen_

„Hat dein Bruder eigentlich erwähnt, um was es genau geht?" kam die Frage auf, als die Sonne fast nicht mehr in Sicht war, nur noch als kleiner leuchtender Streifen weit im Westen zu erkennen war.

„Nein... er schrieb nur, dass wir unbedingt kommen sollen, dass unsere Hilfe dringend gebraucht wird. Ich frag mich auch warum..."

„Hoffen wir, dass es nichts schlimmes ist..."

„... meinst du das ernst? Bisher war es **immer** etwas schlimmes..."

Der Fahrer seufzte tief, wohl wissend, dass der anderer Recht hatte.

„Hoffnung wird man doch noch haben dürfen, oder?"

Der andere lachte ebenfalls kurz auf.

„Hoffnung ja, aber kein Wunschdenken."

_Schliess Deine Augen hab Vertrauen  
Wir können in die Zukunft schauen  
Wir werden Wüsten überstehen und die Oasen sehen  
In unseren Herzen wohnen Osten und der Westen_

Die Sonne war mitterweile komplett verschwunden, nur Kälte und Finsternis umgab das kleine Auto, dass der Bergkette schon sehr nahe war. Die schwarzen Wolken waren nun über ihnen. Schnee lag zu beiden Seiten der Straße, Schnee fiel vom Himmel. Der Fahrer hatte längst die Heizung angestellt, der Beifahrer hatte die beiden Jacken vom Rücksitz geangelt und sie nun über seinen Schoß gelegt, damit sie sie später anziehen können.

„Wir sind gleich da..." flüsterte der Fahrer seinen Freund zu. Dieser bemerkte, dass nun beide recht verkrampft waren, dass auch der Fahrer einen leicht gehetzten Eindruck machte. Er zeigte es kaum. Nur die weiß hervor tretenden Knöchel seiner um das Lenkrad verkrampften rechten Hand zeigten seine Anspannung. Zudem fing er leicht an zu schwitzen. Der Beifahrer beobachtete eine Schweißperle, die langsam von der Stirn über die Nase lief, so sie schließlich zum Erliegen kam. Das eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares des Fahrers fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Mit der linken Hand wischte er sie sich hinter sein Ohr, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

In der Ferne wurden die ersten Lichter erkennbar, die ersten Gebäude einer Stadt, in die beide nie wieder einen Fuß setzen wollten.

_Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Und unsere Sorgen übers Meer verwehen  
Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Es kommt der Tag an dem wir bessere Zeiten sehn _

Langsam kam ein Ortsschild in Sicht. Es war zu geschneit, doch beide mussten es nicht lesen um zu wissen, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

_Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Und unsere Sorgen übers Meer verwehen  
Der Wind wird uns tragen  
Es kommt der Tag an dem wir bessere Zeiten sehn_

Der Fahrer verzog sein Gesicht wieder zu dem Humorlosen Lächeln, nein, dem Zähne zeigen. Ja, er zeigte seiner alten Heimatstadt die Zähne.

„Southpark, Stan und Kyle sind wieder da." flüsterte er und lachte humorlos auf. Kyle stimmte ebenso ein.

Sie waren zurück.


	2. Kapitel 1: Vom Selben Stern

**1. Kapitel: Vom Selben Stern**

**Stans POV**

Die verdammte Stadt hatte sich kein Deut verändert. Sie war immer noch klein, schneebedeckt und schweinekalt. Jesus, laut dem Thermometer ist die Temperatur um 5 Grad gefallen, als wir das Ortsschild passiert haben. Diese Stadt ist und bleibt nun mal wie sie ist...

Kyle schien meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er reichte mir kaum dass ich daran dachte mir meine Jacke. Glücklich und Dankbar zog ich sie mir über. Sie war nicht mehr dieses braun-blaue Teil aus meiner Kindheit, schon gar nicht so ein Metero-Fummel, Gott bewahre! Es war eine einfache blaue Allwetterjacke. Und ich hab sie in Kalifornien gekauft. Nicht hier.

Auch Kyle hatte sich seine schwarze Winterjacke übergeworfen. Ich wusste, wie schwer es für ihn war, wieder hier zu sein, aber wenn Ike uns darum gebeten hatte... Wir **konnten **gar nicht anders. Ich gebe es zu: Ich mochte den kleinen Kerl. Einer der wenigen Menschen in dieser Stadt, der nicht komplett irre war...

Langsam steuerte ich den Wagen durch die schneebedeckten Straßen. Die Musik spielte immer noch im Hintergrund, aber wir nahmen sie beide kaum noch wahr. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Kyle, beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Doch er saß ruhig da, schien völlig gefasst. Ich wünschte manchmal, ich könnte ihn mehr helfen.

_Steh auf, zieh dich an!  
Jetzt sind and're Geister dran.  
Ich nehm' den Schmerz von dir,  
ich nehm' den Schmerz von dir! _

Langsam fuhren wir die Straße entlang. Ja, **die** Straße. **Unsere** alte Straße. Langsam kam auch Kyles Elternhaus in Sicht. Ein nettes kleines Einfamilienhaus mit einer netten kleinen Familie, könnte man meinen. Ha! Wir waren hier in South Park, hier ist nichts **nett**. Und wenn das jemand behauptet, dann trete ich ihn in seinem verdammten Arsch und lasse ihn hier einen Monat leben. Und dann werden wir ja sehen, wie **nett **er Southpark dann findet... vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er dann weder tot noch ernsthafte psychische Traumata aufweist...

Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht. Kyle bemerkte es auch und nickte mir zu. Ich parkte den Wagen vorsichtig in der Einfahrt, so dass das Auto von Kyles Eltern ungehindert daran vorbei passte.

Ich stellte den Motor aus.

Die Musik verstummte.

Ich zog den Schlüssel ab.

Ich schnallte mich ab.

Kyle schnallte sich ab.

Und wir saßen beide stumm in dem langsam auskühlenden Wagen, beide bewusst, dass wir genau wussten, was der andere dachte: Wollen wir uns das **wirklich** antun?

„Für Ike..." murmelte Kyle.

„Für uns..." antwortete ich, als ich die Wagentür zeitgleich mit ihm öffnete. Wir stiegen aus und die ganze Kälte Southparks schlug mir entgegen. Scheiße, war das kalt! Wir beeilten uns zur Tür zu kommen. Kyle zögerte den Kingelknopf zu drücken, schien sich aber zu überwinden. Doch nur Zentimeter bevor er die Klingel auslösen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Ike stand in der Tür.

Himmel, der Junge war gewachsen!

_  
Fenster auf, Musik ganz laut.  
Das letzte Eis ist aufgetaut.  
Ich nehm den Schmerz von dir,  
ich nehm den Schmerz von dir._

„Kyle! Stan! Ihr seid da!" Ike warf sich regelrecht auf uns, schlag seine Arme um mich und Kyle, drücke uns fest an sich. „Ihr seid endlich, endlich da!" murmelte er immer wieder, während er und so fest hielt, als wolle er uns nie wieder loslassen.

„Was zum..." entfuhr mir.

„Ike... was ist los?" begann Kyle irritiert.

„Ich bin so froh... so froh, dass ihr wieder da seid. Dass ihr endlich da seid." stammelte Ike, ließ uns schließlich los und zog uns ins Haus.

Er führte uns durch den dunklen Flur, aber nicht ins Wohnzimmer, sondern über die Treppen in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Kyles Eltern wissen nichts von uns, erklärte er uns. Er wollte mit uns in Ruhe reden und wir hatten nichts dagegen. Auf eine Begegnung mit Kyles Eltern konnte ich getrost verzichten. Und Kyle erst recht.

So schlichen wir leise in das Zimmer von Kyles Bruder. Ike schloss die Tür, wir setzten uns auf sein Bett.

„Ok Ike, warum sollten wir zurück kommen?" began Kyle nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Ike atmete tief durch, setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und begann zu erzählen.

„Ihr wisst ja... vor zwei Jahren, als ihr weg seid... nun, danach sind ziemlich viele ebenfalls gegangen. Erst ist Token abgehaun. Ich hab von Clyde gehört, er sei Richtung New York. Clyde und Craig sind ebenfalls weg. Tweek ist ihnen nur eine Woche später gefolgt. Sie wollten nach Miami, ob sie da auch hin sind, weis ich nicht. Von den Mädchen sind auch viele nicht mehr hier... Rebecca ist weg gerannt, als ihre Eltern sie auf ein christliches Internat schicken wollten. Cindy ist zu ihren Freund in Phönix gezogen. Pip... wir haben nie herausgefunden, was mit ihm ist, eines Tages war er nicht mehr da... Timmy ist samt Familie weggezogen. Jimmy... ist ebenfalls verschwunden, ebenfalls unbekannt wohin und wie. Tracy und Katie sind nur zwei Tage später wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und dann... vor ein paar Monaten ist... Kenny gestorben."

„Moment, Kenny stirbt ständig." entgegnete Kyle. Ich nickte.

„... er kam nicht zurück." flüsterte Ike. „Er war nicht mehr gestorben, seit ihr weg seid... und dann auf einmal... er war einfach tot... Filmore hatte ihn gefunden..."

Und... es traf mich wie ein Fausthieb. Kenny... war nicht zurück? Seit MONATEN? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, nicht Kenny...

„Nein..." flüsterte ich.

„Ike, das ist nicht witzig. Wir alle wissen... wissen... dass.... dass Ken... Kenny immer... IMMER zurück kommt!" stotterte Kyle hervor.

„Es ist kein Witz." flüsterte Ike zurück. Ich konnte sehen, wie Tränen über Kyles Wangen liefen, ich spüre meine Augen ebenso brennen.

„Fuck." stieß ich aus, kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist noch nicht mal das schlimmste... damit fing es an." setzte Ike nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Was... was ist passiert Ike?" fragte Kyle, packte seinen Bruder dabei bei den Schultern.

„Cartman... niemand war mehr da, der ihn ausbremste. Er... er hat einfach... er hat quasi die Stadt in seiner Hand." flüsterte Ike. „Und ihr kennt ihn, das hier ist zeitweise eine Mischung aus Terrorregime und dem puren Wahnsinn..." Und unsere Welt wurde erschüttert.

_Wir alle sind aus Sternenstaub.  
In unseren Augen war mal Glanz.  
Wir sind noch immer nicht zerbrochen,  
wir sind ganz._

Es brauchte eine Weile, ehe die Erkenntnis in meine Gedanken einrastete. Cartman... dieser Arsch... verdammt! Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was genau er angestellt hatte, doch ich konnte es mir nur zu gut feststellen... Er war ja schon schlimm genug gewesen, als wir weg waren...

Und Kyle fing an fürchterlich zu zittern. Gott, Scheiße, das war schlecht.

„Ike... ist Kyles Zimmer...?"

Er verstand meine Frage, nickte nur. Ich schliff den zitternden Kyle halb hinter mehr her, als er uns in Kyles altes Zimmer führte. Es sah genau so aus wie an den Tag, an dem er es verlassen hatte. Sein Bett, sein alter Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl, ein Kleiderschrank. Alle persönlichen Gegenstände hatte er mit genommen, nur die Möbel waren noch da, plus einiger Sachen, die er nicht mehr brauchte...

Das Bett war nicht bezogen, trotzdem legte ich den fassungslosen Kyle hinein und bedankte mich bei Ike, der schnell aus dem Zimmer huschte.

Nur wenige Minuten später waren wir beide nur noch in Unterwäsche und lagen im Bett. Ich hatte meine Arme um ihn gelegt, ihn fest an meine Brust gezogen, hoffte so ihn von dem zu beschützen, was ihn so quälte...

**Kyles POV**

_Du bist vom selben Stern.  
Ich kann deinen Herzschlag hör´n.  
Du bist vom selben Stern, wie ich (wie ich, wie ich,...) _

Der laute Herzschlag von Stan beruhigt mich langsam. Langsam gleiche ich meine Atmung seiner an, langsam gleicht sich mein Herzschlag seinem an. Kenny... Kenny soll nicht mehr zurück gekommen sein? Klar, manchmal hatte es länger gedauert, einmal war er wochenlang tot, aber er kam **immer** zurück.

Die Schuld erdrückte mich. Ich fragte mich immer und immer wieder: Hätte ich es verhindern können? Hätte ich ihn helfen können? Habe ich ihn im Stich gelassen? Habe ich die Stadt Cartman geschenkt? Wer weis, was dieser Psychopath alles angestellt hatte...

Ich spürte wie Stan mich fester in die Umarmung zog, seine Wärme war überall um mich herum. Seine Hand strich leicht durch mein Haar, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind.

„Schon Ok..." flüsterte er. „Alles wird Ok... wir haben bisher jeden Mist irgendwie wieder hin bekommen... Du... **Wir **konnten nichts tun. Und deine Schuld ist es schon gar nicht...Wir mussten einfach gehen. Sonst wären wir beide zerbrochen. Kenny hatte es verstanden, weist du noch? Er hatte uns viel Glück gewünscht..."

Woher wusste er nur immer, was ich dachte? Was ich hören wollte? Warum konnte er mich nur immer so wunderbar beruhigen? Die Antwort ist eigentlich einfach: Weil er mein Seelenpartner ist... Der einzige, dem ich völlig vertraue.

_  
Weil dich die gleiche Stimme lenkt  
und du am gleichen Faden hängst.  
Weil du das selbe denkst, wie ich (wie ich, wie ich,...)_

Und er hatte Recht. Kenny **hatte **uns viel Glück gewünscht. Wir beide wären damals wirklich fast zerbrochen, wir mussten einfach weg von hier.

Ich erinnerte mich sehr gut daran, wie wir die ersten Wochen in L.A. verbracht hatten. Ich habe zum ersten mal in meinem Leben **gelebt**! Die Nächte wie die Tage, ich habe es genossen. Genossen, einer unter vielen zu sein, genossen, dass mich nicht jeder kannte, genossen, dass ich mich so entfalten konnte, wie ich war, dass ich SEIN konnte, wer ich war. Keiner, der mir vorschrieb was ich wann und wie zu tun habe.

Zum Beispiel hatte ich einmal nachts um 2 Uhr die Idee tanzen zu gehen. In Southpark? Unmöglich! In L.A? Kein Problem! Ich brauchte nur 2 Minuten um Stan zu überreden, 10 Minuten um uns fertig zu machen und 20 Minuten bis wir in der Disco standen, zusammen mit hunderten anderen jungen Leuten.

_Tanz durch dein Zimmer,  
heb' mal ab.  
Tanz durch die Straßen, tanz durch die Stadt.  
Ich nehm' den Schmerz von dir,  
ich nehm' den Schmerz von dir._

Diese zwei Jahre in L.A. waren die besten meines Lebens. Wir verdienten beide eine Menge Geld, Hah, nach einem Jahr hatten wir uns ein Häuschen gekauft. Hätte mir das jemand erzählt, als ich noch 10 war... ein Haus in L.A. mit Stan... Ich hätte ihn ausgelacht.

Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass an Stan ein richtiger Gärtner verloren gegangen war. Ich weis nicht einmal von der Hälfte der Pflanzen in unserem Garten den Namen. Aber Stan schon. Er kennt sie alle, weis genau, was er tun muss um das beste aus ihnen heraus zu holen. Sogar ein kleiner Gartenteich hatte er angelegt. Frösche und Goldfische schwammen darin, bevor wir los sind, hatte er noch persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie in ihrem Überwinterungsbecken im Keller waren.

Naja, ein Herz für Tiere hatte er schon immer...

Ist es da verwunderlich, dass er seinen Job als Landschaftsplaner liebt? Jup, er entwirft Pläne für die Gärten der Schönen und Reichen von L.A. Und seine Gärten sind der Wahnsinn! Nun, das Geld stimmt auch, wir haben ein sorgenfreies Leben... jedenfalls von der finanziellen Seite her.

_  
Lass uns zusammen uns're Bahnen ziehen,  
wir fliegen heute noch über Berlin.  
Ich nehm den Schmerz von dir,  
ich nehm den Schmerz von dir._

Ich selbst bin ein Forschungsassistent. Klingt nicht besonders aufregend, ist es aber! Unsere Studiengruppe beschäftigt sich mit der Mikrobiologie und Mikromedizin, ein unglaublich spannendes Thema. Und der Professor ist unglaublich nett. Er reist sehr gerne und wird auch überall in der ganzen Welt zu Vorlesungen eingeladen. Ein paar Mal nahm er uns mit. Genau, alle seine Assistenten plus Anhang, für ein Monat quer durch Europa und Asien. Spanien, Italien, Deutschland, Russland, China, Indien, Japan. Einmal quer durch.

Und alles erster Klasse! Stan war völlig begeistert von den „Kleingartenanlagen" in Deutschland, fand das unglaublich faszinierend. War auch wirklich eine lustige Idee. Kleine Gärten für Leute in der Stadt, die kein eigenes Haus hatten... Doch die japanischen Ziergärten haben ihn dann auch glatt aus den Socken gehaun. Als ich an dem Tag ins Hotel kam, hatte er mich über 3 Stunden über Steinanordnungen, Ziergewächse, Importbedingungen und Wasseruhren zugetextet. Ich fand das irgendwie niedlich.

_Wir alle sind aus Sternenstaub.  
In unseren Augen warmer Glanz.  
Wir sind noch immer nicht zerbrochen,  
wir sind ganz._

Ja, von Southpark abzuhauen war die beste Entscheidung unseres Lebens. Oh, wir sind natürlich nicht einfach so überstürzt weg. Nein, das war von langer Hand geplant. Wir hatten beide ja noch studiert. Es war in unserem letzten Jahr, dass wir beschlossen hatten, dieser Gegend den Rücken zu kehren. Langsam aber aber sicher schleusten wir alle unsere Sachen aus unseren Zimmern in die kleine Wohnung in L.A. Weder meine Eltern und Stans wussten davon. Der einzige, der eingeweiht war, war Kenny. Und er unterstützte uns, wo er nur konnte.

Er stellte sein Auto zur Verfügung, er erfand Ausreden für uns. Er war einfach da. Wir verdankten ihn eigentlich so viel.

Tja, so war das damals... mein Zimmer leerte sich, ohne dass jemand Verdacht schöpfte. Ich ließ meine alten und zu kleinen Sachen im Schrank, ebenso die Bücher, die ich nie lesen werde. Ich ließ meinen alten Computer stehen, denn mein neuer war schon in L.A. Das Zimmer sah aus, als ob ich nie mit dem Gedanken spielen würde, auszuziehen... und doch hatte ich alles, was mir je etwas bedeutet hatte mitgenommen. Ebenso wie Stan.

Der letzte Tag hier war ganz normal. Wir verbrachten ihn normal, sprachen normal mit unseren Eltern ganz normal, alles völlig unauffällig. Keine versteckten Verabschiedungen, kein „letztes Besuchen" irgendwelcher Orte, keine traurigen Blicke. Niemand schöpfte Verdacht. Wir gingen getrennt nach Hause. Und dann, mitten in der Nacht trafen wir uns am Bahnhof, nahmen den ersten Zug, egal wo hin. Niemand sollte nachvollziehen können, wohin wir gingen. Wir fuhren erst Richtung New York, stiegen irgendwo dazwischen aus, fuhren nach Texas. Dann zurück Richtung New Orleans, dann Floria, und in Floria dann in ein Flugzeug nach L.A.

Ha! Das mochte sich angehört haben wie eine Flucht... es **war **eine Flucht.

_Du bist vom selben Stern.  
Ich kann deinen Herzschlag hör´n.  
Du bist vom selben Stern, wie ich (wie ich, wie ich)_

Und die ganze verdammte Stadt hatte keine Ahnung! Meine Eltern dachten, ich studiere Jura wie mein Vater einst. Ja, ich war an irgendeiner Uni ganz in der Nähe für Jura eingeschrieben... doch studiert habe ich Mikrobiologie in L.A. Das Jurastudium war ein Fake. Ich hatte meinen Eltern irgendeine Registiernummer irgendeines Studenten gegeben. Er war recht gut und niemand stellte Fragen. Und raus gekommen ist es nie, denn der Student bestand darauf, seine Daten geheim zu halten und Notendurchschnitte nur über seine Nummer auszugeben. Es lebe die Anonymität und der Datenschutz!

Man könnte sich die Frage stellen, warum wir diesen Schritt unternommen hatten. Jeder, der nicht aus Southpark kommt, könnte uns nie verstehen. Die Stadt ist wie ein Fluch und ihre Einwohner noch viel schlimmer. Ich will gar nicht mehr an die letzten Jahre denken. Er war immer schlimm gewesen, aber am schlimmsten nach unseren siebzehnten Geburtstag... und am allerschlimmsten das Jahr vor unserer Flucht...

Stan hielt mich immer noch fest, flüsterte mir beruhigende Worte in mein Ohr. Er hätte das nicht tun müssen, seine alleine Anwesenheit beruhigte mich schon. Es war schon komisch, wir waren nie so ein typisches „Regenbogen-Pärchen" Gott bewahre! Wir sind einfach zwei ganz normale Typen. Nur stehen wir uns eben sehr nahe. Wir müssen uns nicht ständig küssen, über unsere Gefühle reden, uns unsere unsterbliche Liebe schwören oder so was. Und sexsüchtig sind wir schon mal gar nicht! Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass es nicht gut ist. Es ist mehr eine tiefe geistige Verbindung. Unsere „Beziehung" gründet sich nur einfach nicht auf körperliche Aspekte, sondern auf geistige. Wir müssen das alles nicht tun, weil wir genau wissen, was der andere denkt und fühlt, wo wir stehen und was wir machen.

Ja, ich liebe ihn. Hah! Ich habe es gesagt! Oder zumindest gedacht...

Kenny meinte mal, das sei offensichtlich. Vielleicht war es das auch wirklich...

Er hielt mich fest und alle meine Sorgen verschwanden. Er hielt mich einfach und ich konnte vergessen, konnte mich beruhigen.

_  
Weil dich die gleiche Stimme lenkt  
und du am gleichen Faden hängst.  
Weil du das selbe denkst, wie ich (wie ich, wie ich)_

„Danke Stan..." murmelte ich.

Er lächelte, ich konnte es fühlen.

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken." hauchte er. „Ich bin froh, wenn es dir besser geht."

„Ja, morgen treten wir Cartman erstmal in die Eier."

Stan lachte leise, ich stimmte mit ein.

„Ja... wir schauen uns morgen mal an, was er für eine Scheiße gebaut hat. Und dann machen wir uns ans aufräumen, so wie immer."

Seine Hand fuhr immer noch durch meine Haare. Langsam streckte sich meine linke Hand, die bisher nur um seine Brust lag, über seine Schultern und Hals hoch zu seinen Haaren. Ich drückte so seinen Kopf etwas nähe an mich heran, mich so etwas weiter in seine Umarmung. Seine Wärme umhüllte mich vollständig. Ich fühlte mich wirklich wohl.

_Ich nehm' den Schmerz von dir.  
Ich nehm' den Schmerz von dir._

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Mein Schlaf war völlig traumlos, nur die Wärme von Stans Körper war präsent, ansonsten nichts. Nur dieses unglaubliche Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Verständnis. Und dem leisen Schlagen seines Herzen, dass mir immer wieder versicherte, dass er tatsächlich lebte, bei mir war, mich sozusagen beschützte.

Ich mochte es normalerweise überhaupt nicht, wenn mich jemand zu schützen versucht. Wenn man seine gesamte Kindheit und Jugend unter der Pantoffel einer überbeschützenden Mutter steht, dann entwickelt man einen Hass auf jede Verhätschelung. Doch bei Stan war es anders. Bei ihn wusste ich, dass er mich nicht für schwach hielt. Nur von ihm ließ ich mich so beschützen, nur er durfte mich... schwach sehen.

_Du bist vom selben Stern.  
Ich kann deinen Herzschlag hör´n.  
Du bist vom selben Stern, wie ich (wie ich, wie ich) _

Die Verbindung, die wir beide teilten war schon immer mehr als Freundschaft. Sie war sogar mehr als die von Liebenden. Wir gehörten einfach zusammen. Stan und Kyle. Getrennt gab es uns einfach nicht. Ich glaube, ich war gar nicht mehr in der Lage ohne ihn zu leben.

Einer der vielen Gründe, warum wie Southpark verlassen hatten. Wir waren zu sehr abhängig voneinander geworden. Doch ohne das zu bereuen. Nein, bereut haben wir nie auch nur eine Sekunde.

_  
Weil dich die gleiche Stimme lenkt  
und du am gleichen Faden hängst.  
Weil du das selbe denkst, wie ich (wie ich, wie ich)_

Selbst wenn wir wieder in dieser verfluchten Stadt waren, selbst wenn wir wieder in diesem Haus waren, das ich nie wieder betreten wollte... solange Stan an meiner Seite war, war alles gut. Mit ihm konnte ich meine Ruhe finden, um zu schlafen. Wo immer Stan war... da war ich zu hause.


	3. Kapitel 2: Junk

**2. Kapitel: Junk**

**Kenny's POV**

Kennen Sie Tod? Groß, recht dürr, gerade zu knockig und einem so trockenen Humor, dass man glatt nach einem Glas Wasser verlangen möchte. Ist eigentlich ein ganz angenehmer Zeitgenosse, nur dass ich ihn für meine Begriffe ETWAS zu oft über den Weg laufe...

Kurz: Ich war mal wieder tot.

_geh eine andere richtung  
steig auf einen anderen berg  
steh auf einer kreuzung  
such einen anderen weg  
schwimm durch andere flüsse  
tauch durch ein anderes meer  
trink an anderen tischen und hör  
die lieder nicht mehr_

Ich weis, ich weis... Das klingt merkwürdig. Aber es war nun mal so: Ich starb ständig, mal häufiger, mal weniger. Und ich kehre immer wieder zurück... Es war schon seltsam: Man sollte sich doch an seine ersten Male erinnern. Das erste Date, der erste Kuss, das erste Mal Sex... viele Leute vergessen früher oder später das eine oder andere „erste Mal". Den ersten Kuss, das erste Date oder das erste Mal Sex. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an meinen ersten Tod erinnern.

Komisch, nicht?

Aber ich kam immer wieder zurück. Nach jedem Tod, mag er noch so brutal und abscheulich gewesen sein, irgendwie kam ich zurück ins Leben. Das ist mein „Segen".

Ja, mein Segen. Einmal, bei einem meiner unzähligen „Ausflügen" in die Welt nach dem Leben habe ich die Frage gestellt, warum zum Henker ich zurück kam. Und mir wurde es erklärt.

Jeder Mensch wird mit einer Art „Fluch" geboren, etwas, was ihn das Leben schwer machen wird. Um Ausgleich zu schaffen, wird ihn ein „Segen" gegeben, um den Fluch auszugleichen. Dass ich in Southpark geboren wurde, war eigentlich schon Fluch genug. Außerdem in der Nähe von Eric Cartman leben zu müssen UND auch noch ärmer als jede verdammte Kirchenmaus zu sein, ließen meine Überlebenschancen schneller schrumpfen als einen Eisberg in der Sahara... Als Ausgleich für meine miesen Überlebenschancen wurde mir die Fähigkeit eingeräumt, immer wieder zurückzukehren.

Übrigens hatte jeder einen solchen Segen bekommen... Token zum Beispiel ist damit gestraft, der einzige farbige Junge in Southpark zu sein. Als Ausgleich sind seine Eltern steinreich.

Butters hatte schreckliche Eltern, hatte Cartman lange Zeit als Freund (und in diesem Falle brauchte man eigentlich keine Feinde mehr... er hatte trotzdem welche) und ist einfach nur schrecklich naiv und zu gutherzig für diese Welt, dafür hat der Junge so viel Glück, aus jeder noch so miesen Situation mehr oder weniger unbeschadet raus zukommen.

Bebe war... sprechen wir es aus: So intelligent wie eine Dose Erbsensuppe, dafür hatte sie das Aussehen einer Göttin bekommen. (die gute, _heiße_ Sorte. Nicht die Art Göttin, die wie eine Mischung aus Monster und vergammelter Pizza aussieht.)

Wendy war damit gestraft sich immer in die zu verlieben, die total einen an der Waffel hatten, wie Stan (der sie regelmäßig vollkotzte), Token (der sie später hat fallen lassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel) und sogar Cartman (reden wir nicht drüber). Dafür wurde sie mit einem scharfen Verstand und einem unbeugbaren Willen gesegnet.

Cartman ist ein fettes, manipulierendes, gehässiges, grausames, widerliches, gewissenloses, überhebliches, arrogantes Arschloch und seine Mutter ist eine Hure, doch dafür liebt diese ihn wirklich und aufrichtig...

Stan hat einfach nur saudämliche Eltern, manchmal einen Hang zur Dramatik und die Neigung vor Nervosität zu kotzen und Kyle ist als Jude, Rothaariger, Diabetiker UND mit seiner Mutter mehr als gestraft. Ihr beider Segen ist, dass sie sich gegenseitig haben.

Ich glaube, ohne einander hätte sich mindestens einer von beiden umgebracht und der andere wäre dann zum sich selbst-ritzenden Stereotyp-Emo geworden. Die beiden hielten sich schon immer gegenseitig am Leben. Aber vielleicht war das ein weiterer Fluch für die beiden. Denn die Nähe, die die beiden am Leben erhielt, wurde umso tödlicher, wenn man die beiden trennte.

_junk junk  
hände weg vom junk  
junk  
du hast genug klamotten im  
schrank  
junk junk  
dein leben ist noch lang  
junk  
hör auf zu konsumieren  
junk_

Oh, das erinnert mich an das Drama vor einigen Jahren... Kyle wurde von seinen Eltern regelrecht zu einen „Urlaub" in Israel verdonnert. Mutterseelenallein flog er weg, einfach so. Letztlich war es irgendeine religiöse Sache, ich hab es bis heute nicht verstanden... Jedenfalls war Kyle weg und das lange.

Die erste Woche war Stan nur ein wenig niedergeschlagen.

Die zweite Woche war er SEHR niedergeschlagen. Er hatte mir erklärt, dass es sich anfühlte, als wenn er ein Arm oder ein Bein verloren hätte.

Die nächste Woche verließ er sein Zimmer kaum noch.

Die vierte Woche verließ er es gar nicht mehr. Er schrieb zig Briefe, sowohl elektronisch als auch handschriftlich, doch bekam keine Antwort. Er versuchte Kyle per Telefon zu erreichen, doch er erreichte ihn nie. Er fragte Kyles Eltern aus, bekam aber auch hier keine Antworten, später ignorierten sie ihn komplett. Er hatte nichts, kein Lebenszeichen von Kyle.

Und richtig schlimm wurde es, als in der fünften Woche der „Nahost-Konfikt" mal wieder eine Blüte in Form mehrere Anschläge im israelischen Gebiet trieb. Dann wurde Stan regelrecht panisch, versuchte alles, um nach Israel zu kommen und seinen Freund zu suchen (und scheiterte), machte sich schließlich Vorwürfe; es brach mir als Freund das Herz zu wissen, warum er so litt und nichts tun zu können.

In der sechsten Woche verbreitete jemand, und ich bin mir sicher, es war Cartman, das Gerücht, Kyle sei in Israel gestorben. Und Stan brach zusammen.

Echt, ich hab viel gesehen und damit meine ich wirklich VIEL. In einer Stadt wie Southpark erlebt man nun mal echt jede Scheiße dieser Welt. Roboter, Außerirdische, Hibbies und Obdachlose, Zombis und Pseudo-Vampire... Doch den völlig gebrochenen Stan zu sehen, wie er mit leeren Augen auf seinem Bett lag und vor lauter Schmerz nicht mehr wusste, ob er schreien, weinen oder sich selbst töten sollte... das ging mir echt nahe.

Ich blieb in dieser Zeit viel bei ihn, seine Eltern waren nett, das Haus warm und das Essen gut, doch auch die Sorge um Stan veranlasste mich dazu, ihn nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen (und sämtliche scharfen Gegenstände aus Stans Reichweite zu halten; ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass er sich etwas antun wollte, aber nur für alle Fälle...)

Und dann kam Kyle zurück. Kreidebleich und dürr, ohne das Gepäck, mit dem er aufgebrochen war, völlig übernächtigt und mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, als hätte er die Hölle erlebt.

Er verlor kein Wort darüber, was genau er erlebt hatte. Er hatte es nie erzählt, mit keinem Wort jemals erwähnt. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er es Stan anvertraut hatte, doch niemanden sonst. Und sein erster Weg vom Flughafen führte ihn zu Stan.

Laut Erzählungen soll er regelrecht aus dem fahrenden Auto seiner Eltern gesprungen sein... hätte ich gerne gesehen. Und als er wieder bei Stan war, es war wie als wenn Stan von den Toten zurückkehrte, wie ich es normalerweise immer tat.

Ich selbst war nicht dabei. Ich öffnete Kyle nur die Tür, als er auf einmal davor stand und Sturm klingelte. Er sah mich nur an und fragte nach Stan. Ich konnte kein Wort sagen und habe einfach nach oben gedeutet, Richtung Stans Zimmer. Er verstand und rannte regelrecht die Treppen hinauf... Und ich ging.

Am nächsten Tag standen beide vor meiner Tür, Kyle bedankte sich dafür, dass ich auf Stan „aufgepasst" hatte und Stan bedankte sich für meine reine Anwesenheit. „Ohne dich hätte ich mich nochmal so einsam gefühlt." hatte er gesagt, bevor er mich umarmte. Es war eine der absolut seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen er seine Zuneigung jemand anderen gegenüber außer Kyle zeigte.

Später hatte mir Stan ein wenig erzählt, zum Beispiel warum Kyle ihn nicht antworten konnte: Kyle hatte während seiner Zeit in Israel kein Kontakt zur Außenwelt, weder elektronisch noch sonst wie und konnte deshalb sich nicht bei Stan melden. Warum dies so war, erfuhr ich nicht.

_zieh ganz andere kreise  
mal ein anderes schild  
dann wirst du nicht mehr gedrillt _

Etwa um diese Zeit hatten die beiden beschlossen, aus Southpark abzuhaun. Und ich habe ihnen geholfen. Er ehrte mich wirklich, dass die beiden mir etwas so großes anvertrauten. Und wenn es jemand verdient hatte glücklich zu werden, dann diese beiden.

Ich hatte ja selbst mit den Gedanken gespielt, hier weg zu gehen. Doch das war nicht wirklich möglich. Mein „Segen" band mich an diesen Ort. Wann immer ich starb, ich kehrte immer irgendwo in Southpark zurück. Egal wo ich mich vorher befand. Ich hatte mal das Experiment gewagt, bin nach Vegas getrampt und hab mich dort von einem Hochhaus gestürzt (nachdem ich eine GEILE Nacht hatte, inklusive jede Menge Getränke, deren Zeche ich nicht zahlen konnte...) Und ÜBERRASCHUNG zwei Tage später wachte ich in Southpark hinter der Gesamtschule auf. Wenigstens hatte ich keinen Kater...

Tja und so musste ich wohl oder übel in dieser Stadt bleiben... denn normalerweise starb ich, egal was ich tat, binnen weniger Tage. Es erstaunte mich ernsthaft, dass ich fast anderthalb Jahre nicht gestorben bin, nachdem Stan und Kyle weggezogen sind. Naja, es gibt nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Todesarten, irgendwann wenn man alle doppelt und dreifach durch hat, neigt man dazu sie zu umgehen... In Southpark konnte ich irgendwann länger als ein paar Tage überleben. Aber ich war mir sicher: wenn ich ein paar Meilen weiter weg von Southpark war, potenzierten sich die Möglichkeiten mich in den Tod zu schicken und ich würde kaum ein paar Tage überleben.

_  
steh auf einem anderen  
standpunkt  
spiel ein anderes spiel  
zahl in einer anderen währung,  
wähl ein anderes ziel_

Und nachdem Stan und Kyle weg waren fühlte ich mich unglaublich einsam. Nach und nach verschwanden auch viele der anderen Typen. Mein Bruder ist abgehaun kaum dass seine Beine das Gaspedal eines Autos erreichte... Clyde, Token, Tweek und recht viele Mädels sind ebenfalls ziemlich schnell weg.

Doch nach einer Weile hab ich oft mit Butters, Bebe, Wendy und den Mädels von Raisins abgehangen...

Bebe ist zwar so helle wie verbrannter Toast, aber unglaublich nett, wenn sie will. Wendy ist zwar manchmal ziemlich mies und jähzornig, dafür aber sehr schlau. Beide zusammen ergaben zwei wirklich coole Mädels mit denen man getrost etwas abhängen konnte. Besonders Wendy. Eigentlich eine tolle Frau, wenn man nicht Angst haben müsste, von ihr umgebracht oder zur Sonne geschickt zu werden... Aber sonst... sehr intelligent und sehr ehrgeizig. Sie hätte eine tolle Journalistin abgegeben, die Sorte, die durch Dreck und Schlamm robbten und sich durch dunkle Gänge schlichen, nur bewaffnet mit einer Kamera und einem Diktiergerät...

Und die Mädels von Rainsins sind einfach die besten. Nicht nur, dass sie verdammt scharf aussahen und ich nach einiger Zeit kostenlos herein kam und die Reste des Abends kostenlos haben durfte, nein, sie haben mir sogar einen Job besorgt, mit dem ich mich eine ganze Weile über Wasser halten konnte: Ich wurde Musiker.

Ja, ich bin nicht die Leuchte in der Schule gewesen (versuch mal was zu lernen, wenn du ständig die nicht existierenden Radieschen von unten betrachtest.) sportlich war ich auch nie gewesen (Muskelaufbau kann problematisch werden, wenn man nur wenige Tage am Stück lebt) und auch sonst war mit mir nicht viel anzufangen. Aber irgendwann hatte eines der Mädchen mir ihre alte Gitarre geschenkt und es war eine Offenbarung!

Binnen Wochen brachte ich mir das Spielen selbst bei. Fing an, meine eigenen Songs zu schreiben. Und irgendwann hatte ich einfach mal etwas den Mädels vorgespielt. Und sie waren begeistert! Da sie sowieso ein Abendprogramm anbieten wollten, wurde ich als Musiker angestellt. Tja, und was soll ich noch sagen? Es lief wunderbar! Ich verdiente gutes Geld, nicht übermäßig viel, aber ich konnte davon leben und mir sogar die Mindestversorgung an medizinischer Hilfe leisten! Endlich starb ich nicht mehr an diversen Infektionskrankheiten. Vielleicht war das auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich gut 20 Monate ohne zu sterben ausgekommen war...

Doch die Zeit mit Butters war etwas, das das alles noch toppte, das, was mich letztlich wirklich aus meiner Einsamkeit riss und mich erfolgreich von Stan und Kyle ablenkte. Ich meine, der Junge war wirklich schrecklich naiv, viel zu nett, viel zu gutherzig, viel zu unschuldig für diese verdammte, grausame und ziemlich beschissene Welt im allgemeinen... und für mich im speziellen. Doch trotzdem wollte er mit mir befreundet sein... Und wir wurden tatsächlich sowas wie beste Freunde.

Ich nahm ihn etwas unter meine Fittiche und versuchte ihn aus Schwierigkeiten (meist synonym zu Cartmans Gegenwart) heraus zu halten, während er mich aus der Einsamkeit holte. Die Mädchen waren zwar cool, aber ich brauchte einfach einen Mann in meiner Nähe, selbst wenn dieser eine recht große feminine Seite hatte. Einige Dinge waren nun mal **Männersache**.

Trotz dass Stan und Kyle weg waren, ging es mir gut. Nicht perfekt, nicht super, aber gut. Cartman war zwar ein Arsch und versuchte immer wieder krumme Dinger zu drehen, Butters in die dämlichsten Sachen herein zu ziehen oder er versuchte herauszufinden, wo Stan und Kyle hin waren, doch ich wusste, dass meine Freunde sich auf mich verließen und konnte ihn dank Butters (der überraschender Weise doch einige Schwachpunkte vom Fettarsch kannte) Wendy und Bebe oft genug in die Schranken weisen.

Konnte.

Denn es änderte sich etwas gewaltig. Es war ein Fehler Cartman unter die Nase zu reiben, dass ich, egal was er tat, immer wieder ins Leben zurück kehren würde, um ihn in den Arsch zu treten, wenn er Scheiße anstellen oder meine Freunde angreifen wollte...

_junk junk  
hände weg vom junk  
junk  
du hast genug klamotten im  
schrank  
junk junk  
dein leben ist noch lang  
junk  
hör auf zu konsumieren  
junk junk  
tausend sms  
junk  
informationsexzess  
junk junk  
tausend mails sind stress  
junk  
hör auf zu konsumieren  
junk_

Das vertraute Ziehen erfasste meinen Geist, ich fühlte, wie mein Körper sich langsam zusammensetzte, noch in Stasis, bereit das Leben wieder aufzunehmen. Zuerst war alles schwarz, dann wurde es schwärzer und dann... anders schwarz. Das Schwarz der Ohnmacht wich dem Schwarz der geschlossenen Augen und anschließend dem Schwarz eines Ortes ohne Licht.

Verdammt, ich war immer noch in diesem Bunker gefangen!

Ich hab nach einigen Wochen und einem duzend mal Sterben das Zeitgefühl verloren, aber ich schätzte, dass ich drei oder vier Monate hier ausharrte. Tja, wer hätte das gedacht? Cartman versuchte tatsächlich zu forschen... wenn man es so nennen wollte... Er versuchte offensichtlich dahinter zu kommen, wie ich zurück kam und wie er das für sich selbst nutzen konnte. Ich hatten ihn tausend mal erklärt, dass er niemals wie ich zurück kehren könnte. Es war nun mal mein „Segen". Hah, ein scheiß Segen, der mein verdammter Fluch wurde!

Ich hab keine Ahnung wie, aber irgendwie hatte der Fettarsch es hin bekommen, dass ich immer wieder in diesem Bunker „zurück kam". Und seine Ach-so-tolle Forschungsmethode bestand offenbar daraus, mich möglichst oft auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise um die Ecke zu bringen und zu beobachten, wie ich wieder erschien.

Die ersten Monate waren es aktive Morde an mir... unangenehm. Viele denken, zu sterben tut nicht weh, hah, die haben doch keine Ahnung. Es tat verdammt scheiße weh! Dagegen wenn man einmal seinen Körper los ist, fühlt man nichts mehr. Ein paar Mal war ich in der Hölle gewesen und die sogenannten „Qualen" wie Lavabad und so weiter waren nicht halb so erschreckend, wenn man keinen Körper hatte, mit dem man den Schmerz tatsächlich fühlen konnte... Der Himmel war meist ziemlich langweilig, nur Mormonen hingen da ab. Klar, waren alles nette Leute, aber gerade in meinen Teenager-Jahren hatten mich diverse Gesellschaftsspiele nicht wirklich vom Hocker gerissen...

Ich konnte nicht wirklich sagen, wie lange ich jeweils tot war, doch ich erschien immer wieder in der Dunkelheit des Bunkers. Manchmal hatte ich etwas Licht, manchmal sprach Cartman durch Lautsprecher zu mir, manchmal ließ er mich Tagelang völlig allein. Dreimal bin ich schon an Wassermangel oder vor Hunger gestorben. Hunderte von malen hab ich versucht hier raus zu kommen, doch bisher hatte sich das alles als unmöglich erwiesen.

_geh eine andere richtung  
steig auf einen anderen berg  
steh auf einer kreuzung  
such einen anderen weg  
schwimm durch andere flüsse  
tauch durch ein anderes meer  
trink an anderen tischen und hör  
die lieder nicht mehr _

So saß ich nun hier im Dunkeln, das einzige hörbare Geräusch war das Summen der Heizung, mit nichts als meinen düsteren Gedanken. Ich machte mir Sorgen um Wendy, Bebe und die Mädchen, ich machte mir Gedanken um Stan und Kyle und ich hatte ehrlich Angst um Butters. Ich wusste, dass seine Eltern ihn wie den letzten Dreck behandelten und ich wusste, dass ein durchgedrehter Cartman da draußen war und niemand war da, der ihn in den Arsch treten konnte... Nicht Stan, nicht Kyle und ich auch nicht. Wendy konnte **mir** zwar Angst machen, doch Cartman war ein ganz anderes Kaliber... Und Butters allein... ich hatte Angst, dass Cartman ihn einfach brechen könnte, wie ein Streichholz. Eine kurze Flamme um etwas größeres zu entzünden, die viel zu schnell und brutal erlischt.

Ich wusste nicht, was in der Stadt vorging, doch sicher war es schlimm. Ich wusste nicht, wie es Bebe, Wendy, den Mädchen und Butters ging, doch ich bezweifelte, dass alles in bester Ordnung war. Ich wollte einfach nur noch hier raus...

_  
die idylle lügt  
das fernsehen täuscht  
die quellen sind versiegt  
hör auf zu funktionieren_

Nach einer ganzen Weile flackerte das Licht. Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen kniff ich erst einmal die Augen zusammen. Licht war ich kaum noch gewohnt. Nach einigen Minuten schaute ich mich blinzelnd um. Natürlich war niemand zu sehen. Nur kahle Betonwände umgaben mich, zudem lagen einige Decken in der Nähe, ein paar hauptsächlich aus Metall bestehende Möbel waren im Raum verteilt. Und an der Wand mir gegenüber befand sich die schwere Stahltür in die Freiheit... eine Tür, die ich weder knacken, noch zerstören konnte.

Etwas knackte und ich wusste genau, dass jemand den Lautsprecher angeschaltet hatte.

„Cartman, du verfluchtes Stück Scheiße!", schrie ich, „Lass mich endlich hier raus! Du wirst NIEMALS so zurück kommen können wie ich, das ist kein Zaubertrick, den man einfach so erlernen kann, und das weist du ganz genau!"

Eine Weile lang bekam ich weder eine Antwort noch zeigte sich sonst eine Reaktion. Schließlich knackte der Lautsprecher erneut.

„Weist du... das ist mir inzwischen egal.", kam die schnarrende, seltsam metallisch klingende Stimme Cartmans aus dem Lautsprecher. „Ich wollte dir nur etwas mitteilen, da du ja hier unten festsitzt..."

Ich konnte regelrecht das selbstgefällige Grinsen dieses Arsches hören.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich. „Was zum Geier willst du eigentlich? Lass mich endlich hier raus, wenn du weist, dass das nichts bringt!"

„Ah, Kenny..." Seine Stimme klang zuckersüß, wie ein Sahnebonbon mit tödlichem Gift in seinem Inneren. „Ich lass dich nicht hier raus... ich wollte dir nur etwas Sinnlosigkeit vor Augen halten..."

„WAS IST, FETTARSCH?"

Ich war unglaublich angepisst. Jesus, der Kerl regte mich auf! Ich wollte echt keines seiner Psycho-Spielchen spielen!

„Nun... die beiden Schwuchteln Stan und Kyle sind heute zurück gekommen."

_junk junk  
junk  
junk  
junk junk  
hände weg vom junk  
junk  
du hast genug klamotten im  
schrank  
junk junk  
dein leben ist noch lang  
junk  
hör auf zu konsumieren _

Oh Scheiße. Nein, nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Die beiden durften nicht hier sein. So gerne ich sie wieder gesehen hätte, aber mit Cartman hier... Scheiße, ich will zu ihnen, sie warnen.

„Du lügst!", rief ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Ich konnte genau sagen, wann er log und wann nicht.

„TU ICH NICHT!", schrie er zurück. „Außerdem wollte ich dir noch etwas anderes nettes erzählen."

„Was kommt jetzt?", fragte ich entnervt, obwohl sich in meinen inneren alles verkrampfte, ich das schlimmste erwartete. Was das schlimmste war? Dass er einen von meinen Freuden gekillt hatte, dass er etwas getan hatte, was ich ihn nie verzeihen konnte, dass er meiner Familie etwas angetan hatte, dass er einen verdammten Krieg angezettelt hatte... die Liste ist ewig lang, doch die Kernaussage war, dass er Verderben über jene brachte, die mir etwas bedeuteten.

„Oh, das wird dich sicher interessieren...", fuhr Cartman fort. Nie im Leben wollte ich ihn mehr in die Eier treten als jetzt. „Ich habe Butters für morgen zu mir eingeladen... und er hat angenommen..."

In meinem inneren krampfte sich alles zusammen.

„Wir waren schließlich mal Freunde... Wir sollten unsere Differenzen ausarbeiten!" machte Cartman die leicht naive Sprechweise Butters in einer extra hohen Stimmlage nach. Es stimmte, dass Butters seine recht hohe Stimme auch nach dem Simmbruch behalten hatte (und der Fettarsch hatte ihn öfters damit aufgezogen) aber das gab ihn noch lange nicht das Recht, sich darüber lustig zu machen. Zumal ich die hohe Stimme von Butters mochte.

Meine Fäuste ballten sich.

„Und wer weis? Vielleicht bekommst du demnächst Gesellschaft... oder auch nicht. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob du mit ihm reden kannst, wenn ihr beide tot seid..."

Und jetzt gefror alles in mir. Heißes Eis durchdrang mich, floss durch meine Venen.

„DAS WAGST DU NICHT!", schrie ich, rastete völlig aus. „WENN DU IHM ETWAS TUST, DANN BRINGE ICH DICH UM, DU AUSGEKOTZTER HURENSOHN! ICH BRECHE JEDEN EINZELNEN BESCHISSENEN KNOCHEN, EGAL OB SCHWER ODER NICHT UND DANN LASS ICH DICH DURCH EINEN GARTENHÄKSLER JAGEN, DEINE ÜBERRESTE EINSTAMPFEN, PLATT WALZEN, DURCH EINEN FLEISCHWOLF DREHEN UND VERFÜTTERE DICH DANN AN DEN VERLAUSESTEN, MIESESTEN UND WIDERLICHSTEN HUND IN GANZ MEXIKO!", tobte ich, meine Sicht rot vor Wut. Nie in meinem Leben war ich so wütend.

Irgendwo zwischen der Hurensohn-Sache und dem Gartenhäksler war ein Knacken zu hören, der verfluchte Fettarsch hatte einfach mittendrin abgeschaltet! Wie ausgelaugt ließ ich mich wieder nieder, legte meinen Kopf auf meine Knie. Meine Wut war verflogen, Verzweiflung nahm ihren Platz ein.

Er würde Butters wirklich umbringen, dem war ich mir sicher... und ich konnte nichts tun, ich konnte nichts tun. Er würde Butters umbringen, er würde Stan und Kyle sicher ebenso umbringen, er würde all das tun, er würde es wirklich.

_  
junk junk  
in deiner kleinen stadt  
junk  
wird dein hungriger geist nicht  
satt  
junk junk  
spring aus deinem rad  
junk  
du hast nichts zu verlieren  
junk  
junk junk  
junk  
junk junk  
junk_

Ich war drauf und dran alles zu verlieren, was mir etwas bedeutete. Scheiße! Das Licht ging wieder aus. Zudem war das Summen der Heizung verklungen. Oh toll, diesmal wollte er mich wohl erfrieren lassen!

Da er mir meine geliebte orange Winterjacke abgenommen hatte, saß ich nur in Jeans und Pullover in der Kälte. Noch war es halbwegs erträglich, doch das hier war Southpark, zweistellige Minusgrade waren an der Tagesordnung... Wenn ich mehr als einen Tag durchhalte, wäre das ein Wunder...

_JUNK!_


	4. Kapitel 3: Stark

**3. Kapitel: Stark**

**Stans POV**

Es war ziemlich früh, als ich aufwachte. Der Wecker zeigte eine Uhrzeit von 6.15 Uhr und draußen war es noch ziemlich dunkel. Trotzdem war ich hellwach, lag in dem alten Bett von Kyle und sah diesen an, der noch immer schlafend neben mir lag.

Ich seufzte, als mir der gestrige Abend einfiel. Die Fahrt nach Southpark, das Gespräch mit Ike...

Und schon waren meine Gedanken voller Sorgen. War Kenny wirklich „endgültig" tot? Wir hatten das ja schon einmal gedacht, doch selbst da kam er zurück. Ziemlich spät und recht ungewöhnlich, aber immer hin...

Das zweite Problem: Cartman. Was zum Geier hatte dieser Arsch schon wieder angestellt? Und warum mussten wir uns immer mit ihm herum schlagen? Ich meine, klar, wir haben ihn in der Vergangenheit oft genug in die Schranken gewiesen, doch das bedeutete doch nicht, dass wir die „Universallösung" für das Problem Fettarsch waren. Und nach allem, was passiert war, sollen wir ernsthaft wieder die „Retter von Southpark" spielen? OK, Ike hat uns kontaktiert und mal abgesehen davon verhindert mein Helfer-Komplex oder meine Moral (oder beides, beides sehr lästig!) dass ich einfach zusehen könnte, wie der Stadt oder deren Einwohnern (so wenig ich die meisten davon mag oder auch nur kenne) etwas passierte.

Aber trotzdem: Was erwarten die eigentlich von uns? Warum wir?

Eigentlich kannte ich die Antwort: Weil das hier Southpark war. Darum. Verdammter Mist!

_Ich bin seit Wochen unterwegs und trinke zu viel Bier und Wein.  
Meine Wohnung ist verödet, meinen Spiegel schlag ich kurz und klein.  
Ich bin nicht der, der ich sein will und will nicht sein, wer ich bin._

Manchmal hasse ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich nicht „Nein" sagen kann... Dass ich einfach nicht genug hassen kann... Ich liebe nach wie vor meine Eltern, ich hasse nach wie vor diese Stadt nicht (Obwohl ich sie verfluche und sie mich rasend macht... ich hasse sie nicht...), Kyles Eltern nicht, all die Leute hier nicht, nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

Selbst den Fettarsch hasse ich nicht in diesem Sinne. Ich mag ihn nicht, er macht mich wütend und ich weis, dass er ein verdammtes Arschloch ist und sicher jede Gelegenheit gnadenlos nutzen würde, um mich fertig zu machen. Jesus, der Kerl hatte die Eltern eines Typen gekillt, diese zu Chilli verarbeitet und das ganze dann dem Sohn zu essen gegeben! Wenn das nicht psycho ist, bin ich ein Waldpilz!

Und doch hasse ich ihn nicht. Er hat mich und Kyle beschimpft, uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, hat laut Ike mal wieder irgendeine Psycho-Scheiße angestellt und doch... kann ich ihn nicht hassen.

Ich bin wütend auf ihn, würde ihn am liebsten windelweich prügeln und anschließend in irgendein dunkles Loch stopfen... oder ins Todescamp der Toleranz...

Ich denke, Kyle geht es ähnlich. Auch er tat sich schon immer schwer darin, jemanden zu hassen, auch er liebte seine Familie und ich denke, er liebte auch nach wie vor die Stadt, genau wie ich. Es war eine bittere Liebe, für die man sich zum Teil selbst hasst, doch man kann einfach nichts dagegen tun, weder ich konnte das, noch er...

_  
Mein Leben ist das Chaos, schau mal genauer hin.  
_

Ich schaute wieder auf Kyle, der noch ruhig und friedlich schief. Er sah NICHT der allgemeinen Kitsch-Meinung nach jünger im Schlaf aus. Jesus, wir waren gerade mal in unseren zwanzigern! Er sah einfach nur entspannt im Schlaf aus, gelöst und friedlich. Ich sah ihm wirklich gerne beim Schlafen zu.

Seine Atmung war ganz gleichmäßig und tief, ich spürte, wie bei jedem einzelnen Atemzug sich die Decke hob und senkte. Da er sein Gesicht zu mir gedreht hatte, konnte ich sogar seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Er war warm. Kyles ganzer Körper war warm. Und ich spürte diese Wärme nur zu deutlich...

Irgendwann bemerkte ich ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln seitens von Kyle. Seine Augenbraunen zogen sich kurz zusammen, seine Atmung kam aus dem völlig regelmäßigem Takt und er atmete einmal stoßweise aus, produzierte dabei ein fast knurrendes Geräusch.

Kyle wachte auf.

Nur Sekunden später schlug er seine Augen auf und sah mich an.

„Guten Morgen.", flüsterte er.

„Morgen..." antwortete ich.

Ich musste ihn nicht fragen, wie es ihm ging. Er musste mir nicht sagen, wie er sich fühlte. Ich wusste einfach, dass es schwer für ihn war. Und er wusste, dass ich ihn immer und egal bei was voll unterstützen würde.

_  
Ich bin tierisch eifersüchtig und ungerecht zu Frauen.  
Und wenn es ernst wird, bin ich noch immer abgehauen.  
_

Der Wecker zeigte 6:42 Uhr an, als wir aufstanden. Während Kyle im Bad war, lief ich, nur einen alten Bademantel von Kyle übergeworfen, nach draußen, um einige von unseren Sachen zu holen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir in der Küche, ich machte uns beiden Kaffee, während Kyle zwei Schüsseln mit Cornflakes vorbereitete. Nur wenig später stieß Ike zu uns, wortlos holte Kyle eine dritte Schüssel und füllte sie.

Wir saßen leise, niemand wollte jetzt Kyles Eltern auf dem Plan haben. Kyle liebte seine Eltern nach wie vor, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es... schwierig werden würde. Und er sicher auch. Es erscheint feige, doch wir beide wollten uns ihnen nicht stellen. Nicht jetzt jedenfalls.

Ja, es war ein weglaufen, doch was sollten wir machen? Weder er noch ich hatten momentan die Kraft dazu, uns ihnen zu stellen... auch nach zwei Jahren nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten stand Ike auf und räumte unsere Schüsseln in die Spüle, wusch alles auf, während ich abtrocknete und Kyle alles zurück in die Schränke stellte. Nichts erinnerte daran, dass wir hier gefrühstückt haben.

„Ok...", begann Ike und atmete tief durch. „Wir sollten los. Wir treffen uns jetzt mit ein paar Leuten und dann besprechen wir alles..."

„Gut, ich fahre.", antwortete ich. „Sag mir nur wohin."

Wenig später parkte ich unser Auto aus und fuhr die Hauptstraße von Southpark entlang. Nichts im Haus deutete darauf hin, dass Kyle und Ich die Nacht dort verbracht hatten.

_  
Ich frage gerade dich: Macht das alles einen Sinn?  
Mein Leben ist ein Chaos, schau mal genauer hin.  
_

Ike lotste uns schließlich zum See... Jesus, waren wir lange nicht mehr hier... ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie es hier aussah. Überall lag Schnee, das Ufer, die einzelnen Nadelbäume, alles weiß. Eine dicke Eisdecke bedeckte den See. Zahlreiche Furchen im Eis deuteten darauf hin, dass die Kinder von Southpark täglich Schlittschuh fuhren.

„Schau mal Kyle...", sagte ich und zeigte auf das Eis. „Der See ist zugefroren. Wollen wir später Eislaufen gehen? So wie früher?"

Kyle schaute mich an und lächelte dabei leicht. Es war ein erschöpftes, müdes Lächeln. Das Lächeln, mit dem man den kläglichen Versuch bedachte, Normalität ist den Irrsinn zu bringen und von den Sorgen und Ängsten vor uns abzulenken. Ich hätte es wissen müssten, das war erbärmlich...

Er verurteilte mich aber dafür nicht, sondern lächelte. Gebrochen und wehmütig, aber er lächelte mich an.

„Wir waren wirklich lange nicht mehr Eislaufen...", meinte er schließlich. „Wenn wir alles erledigt haben... sollten wir es mal wieder machen, bevor wir abreisen."

Ich sah ihn kurz erstaunt an. Obwohl er mich offensichtlich durchschaut hatte, obwohl er wusste, wie erbärmlich ich war, obwohl er wusste, wie dämlich dieser Vorschlag von mir war und welche Motive mich leiteten... er ging dennoch darauf ein.

Oft dachten die Leute, ich sei der „stärkere" von uns beiden. Ich war immer etwas größer als Kyle gewesen, ich war immer insgesamt etwas muskulöser als er und Kyle wirkte oberflächlich gesehen immer etwas emotionaler als ich. Kurz: Viele dachten, dass Kyle der „schwächere" von uns beiden war.

Das stimmte aber nicht... In unserer „Partnerschaft" waren wir beide schon immer gleichwertig. Doch absolut gesehen würde ich sagen, dass Kyle der stärkere von uns beiden war. Niemand kannte Kyle so gut wie ich. Ich mag körperlich stark sein, doch sein Geist war wesentlich stärker als meiner. Gerade wenn es ums emotionale geht... ich flippe in Krisensituationen viel schneller aus, hey, wer von uns beiden wurde aus Trauer und Schmerz zum Goth, als sich seine Freundin in DER 3. KLASSE von ihm getrennt hatte? Wer von uns beiden bekam immer feuchte Augen bei traurigen Filmen? Wer von uns beiden spendete regelmäßig für das Tierheim in L.A., päppelt Wildtiere in seiner Freizeit auf und ist Mitglied im Tierschutzbund von Kalifornien?

Ich war schon immer etwas näher am Wasser gebaut und Kyle... Kyle konnte manchmal eiskalt und berechnend werden, wenn es die Situation verlangte. Er blieb völlig ruhig, wenn alle andern in Panik verfielen. Egal wie schwierig die Lage war, er konnte einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und ruhig und logisch an der Lösung des Problems arbeiten. Und das machte ihn so stark, das ließ ihn jede schwierige Situation meistern.

Kyle **ist** der stärkere von uns beiden.

_  
Und du glaubst ich bin stark und ich kenn den Weg.  
Du bildest dir ein, ich weiß wie alles geht.  
Du denkst ich hab alles im Griff und kontrollier was geschieht.  
Aber ich steh nur hier oben und sing mein Lied.  
_

„Wir sind gleich da...", informierte uns Ike kurz darauf.

Eine kleine Holzhütte kam in Sicht. Sie war aus alten Brettern und rostigen Nägeln mehr schlecht als recht gezimmert, besaß aber eine richtige Tür, die scheinbar vom Sperrmüllplatz stammte. Zudem hatte irgendjemand angefangen, die Hütte in „Tarnfarben" zu streichen... naja, offenbar standen demjenigen kein Braun zur Verfügung, stattdessen nur Grün, Gelb, und Rot. Was ein undefinierbares Mischmasch an Farben ergab. Oh man, irgendwer hatte das Prinzip der Tarnung hier deutlich missverstanden: Man hätte die Hütte weiß streichen müssen, also ähnlich der Umgebung, damit man sie nicht erkannte!

„Sag mal, ist das nicht die alte Hütte, die wir mit Elf oder so gebaut hatten?", fragte Kyle mich ungläubig.

„Ich denke schon... wow, erst jetzt erkenne ich, wie dämlich die Idee war, die Hütte in „Tarnfarben" anzustreichen...", scherzte ich.

Kyle lachte.

„Ich glaube, das war der Grund, warum wir aufgehört hatten, es anzustreichen...", setzte er hinzu, mit diesem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Ich lächelte auch, verlor mich kurz in den Erinnerungen an die guten Tage unserer Kindheit.

„Kann sein... das war damals noch toll... Kenny, Cartman, du und ich... Irgendwie war damals alles besser..."

„Ja...", entgegnete Kyle, während er auf die alte Hütte sah. „Erinnerst du dich, dass Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde und Token auch manchmal hier waren?"

"Ja... sie waren alle in regelmäßigen Abständen her gekommen... Wir hatten das „Männerabende" genannt...", erinnerte ich mich und musste unwillkührlich darüber lachen.

„Ha, das hatte ich ganz vergessen.", sagte Kyle lachend.

„Und... Token hatte mal gefragt, warum das Haus in so einer dämlichen Farbe halb-angemalt ist..."

Wir lachten beide.

„Ja... Und Cartman hatte ihn gesagt, er soll sein Maul halten, und weist du noch, was Pip dazu gesagt hatte?"

„Ach Gottchen." antwortete ich und wieder lachten wir beide, wohl die Erinnerung nun wirklich nicht so super-lustig war.

Doch nach Sekunden wirkte unser Lachen gezwungen und falsch. Wir hörten fast gleichzeitig damit auf, sahen uns ernst an. Wir wussten doch beide, wie dämlich dieses Gespräch war. Nur eine Flucht vor etwas, das vor uns lag und wir uns stellen mussten, früher oder später.

_  
Ich bin dauernd auf der Suche und weiß nicht mehr wonach.  
Ich zieh Nächte lang durch Bars, immer der, der am lautesten lacht._

„Leute, kommt endlich.", kam es leicht nörgelnd von Ike. Ich riss mich selbst aus meinen Erinnerungen und folgte Kyle und Ike in die Hütte.

Und als ich mich an die schummrigen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, klappte mir echt die Kauleiste nach unten.

„Butters? Bist du das?" entfuhr es mir.

Der blonde Junge nickte und lächelte. Eigentlich hätte er gar nicht nicken müssen, sein Lächeln allein ist vermutlich einmalig auf dieser Welt... dieses „Ich bin ein lieber, kleiner Junge"-Lächeln... Aber Gott, ich hätte ihn beinahe nicht wiedererkannt.

Tiefe Augenringe zierten sein Gesicht, die Augen glänzten müde aber entschlossen, das Haar war blond und vertruppelt, ähnelte so eher der Frisur von Kenny, als dem gepflegten, kurzen Haarschnitt, den er hatte, als wir von hier weg sind. Außerdem wirkte seine Jeans mehr als abgetragen, die dunkelblaue Jacke hatte den einen oder anderen Riss. Auch allgemein sah Butters ziemlich erschöpft aus. So in etwa, als wenn er durch einen heftigen Sturm marschiert wäre.

„Gott Butters, es ist lange her!", sagte Kyle.

Butters lächelte wieder, kam auf uns zu und schloss seine Arme um uns beide. Ich ließ es völlig perplex zu.

„Leute, ich bin so froh, dass ihr da seid.", hörte ich ihn irgendwo an meiner rechten Seite schniefen, was mich nun komplett aus der Bahn warf.

Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er die Umarmung beendete und ich nun Tränen in seinen Augen sah.

„Butters?", entfuhr es mir.

„Nah... schon gut, Freunde.", winkte er ab. „Es geht nur immer mal wieder mit mir durch... ich sollte endlich lernen, mich zu beherrschen.", meinte er mit einem schiefen, fast wehmütigem Lächeln.

„Alles cool, Alter." entgegnete Kyle immer noch leicht platt.

Ich nickte Butters nur zu.

Und dann begann ich mich weiter umzusehen. Butters war nicht allein hier gewesen, nur die auffälligste Gestalt. Weiter hinten und halb im Schatten verborgen stand ein groß gewachsener junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen, die rot zu leuchten schienen. Bei etwas näheren Betrachtung zeigten sich kleine tanzende Flammen in den Augen. Hmmm... schwarze Augen, Flammen in den Pupillen und das Gefühl, irgendein lateinischer Singsang im Hintergrund zu hören? War ich nicht schon mal so jemanden begegnet?

Auch Kyle hatte ihn bemerkt.

„Hmm... dich kenn ich irgendwo her...", meinte er nachdenklich. „Flammen in den Augen vergisst man selten..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu vergessen, dem Gesandten des Leibhaftigem, dem Anfang vom Ende und dem Ende vom Anfang, dem Grund für Leid und Verderben, der Schrecken und die Qual?", rief der junge Mann, während er aus dem Schatten trat und sich neben Butters stellte.

Ich musste zugeben, die flammenähnliche Aura um ihn kam mir verdammt bekannt vor, ebenso die Sprechweise, auch wenn ich die Stimme etwas höher in Erinnerung hatte... aber konnte es sein? Moment mal... _**Gesandter des Leibhaftigem? **_Aber... das war doch...

„Damien?", sprach ich den Namen aus, leicht ungläubig, versuchte ich doch, das Bild eines Drittklässlers mit dem des Mannes vor mir zu vereinen.

„Wer sonst?" fragte er grinsend...

Nein, er grinste nicht. Er zeigte seine Zähne. Auf eine aggressiv-freundlich Art und Weise. Zumindest war die Flammenaura um ihn verschwunden...

„Ich glaub es nicht!", entfuhr es jetzt Kyle. „Damien! Was machst du denn hier? Was hast du all die Zeit gemacht?"

Das Zähne-Zeigen wurde breiter, fiel mir auf.

„Och, so dies und das...", meinte Damien. „Ihr wisst schon: Mit Dad ein wenig herumgezogen, Tod, Schrecken, Verderben, Wettbetrug... ein wenig die Hölle aufgemischt... Was man halt so treibt als Sohn des Satans."

Ich war ehrlich gesagt völlig baff. Und dem Ausdruck auf Kyles Gesicht nach zu schließen, er ebenfalls.

„Und was ich hier mache?", fuhr Damien fort. „Nun... ich suche jemanden und jemand sagte mir, dass es jemanden gibt, der mir helfen könnte, eben jenen jemanden zu finden."

„Hä?", fragte ich recht verwirrt dazwischen.

„Wen meinst du?", übersetzte Kyle meine Frage.

„Ike hat euch sicher erzählt, dass ziemlich viele unserer alten Freunde in letzter Zeit verschwunden sind.", griff Butters wieder in das Gespräch ein.

Wir nickten nur als Antwort.

„Von einigen wissen wir, wohin sie wollten und wieder andere sind dort auch wirklich angekommen und wir haben noch Kontakt zu ihnen, doch einige andere...", fuhr Butters fort und machte ein ziemlich trauriges Gesicht. „Einige andere verschwanden einfach. Ohne eine Nachricht, ohne jedes Zeichen."

_  
Niemand sieht mir an, wie verwirrt ich wirklich bin.  
Ist alles nur Fassade, schau mal genauer hin.  
_

„Moment... Pip, Jimmy und die beiden Mädchen...", fing ich an aufzuzählen.

„Tracy und Katie.", vervollständigte Kyle. „Ihr glaubt, es ist etwas mit ihnen geschehen?"

„Mit ihnen und mit Kenny.", betonte Butters. „Und ich glaube, dass Eric dahinter steckt.

„Cartman?" kam es von Kyle und mir synchron.

„Genau der.", antwortete Ike für Butters.

„Ok... nein, nichts Ok. Ich verstehe hier gar nichts mehr!", entfuhr es mir. „Bitte erklärt mir mal einer LANGSAM, was hier Sache ist? Was ist hier passiert, was hat der Fettarsch angestellt und warum mussten wir hier her zurück kommen?"

Damien, Ike und Butters sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann zu Kyle und mir. Butters holte tief Luft.

„Ok, ich versuche es zu erklären.", begann er. „Es fing eigentlich damit an, dass ihr beide abgehaun seid. Ziemlich viele haben sich ein Beispiel daran genommen und sind ebenfalls weg."

„Das hat uns Ike schon erzählt.", fiel Kyle ein.

„Aha? Gut. Ihr wisst also, dass viele weggezogen sind. Wir waren nicht mehr viele, ich hab viel mit Kenny unternommen, zusammen mit Wendy und Bebe..."

„Wendy und Bebe?", fragte Kyle und auch mir wurde bei den Namen leicht unwohl.

Wir hätten den beiden vielleicht sagen müssen, dass wir gehen... aber wir hatten beide unsere Zweifel, ob das eine gute Idee wäre. Und wie die beiden Mädchen damit umgegangen wären.

„Keine Sorge. Freunde. Sie wissen es, haben es aber ganz gut aufgenommen.", beruhigte Butters uns. „Wo war ich? Ach ja: Von unserer alten Gruppe waren also nur noch Ich, Kenny, Wendy und Bebe da. Jimmy und Pip waren zwar auch da, aber die beiden waren mehr mit Tracy und Katie unterwegs. Wir hatten uns immer mal getroffen..."

„Und Cartman?", fragte ich.

„Eric...", fing Butters an, stockte, als wüsste er nicht, wo er beginnen sollte. „Er... war ein ziemlicher... Arsch."

Butters zuckte leicht bei dem Schimpfwort zusammen und ich musste leicht lächeln. Obwohl Butters sich äußerlich so stark verändert hatte... er war immer noch der gleiche wie damals.

„Jedenfalls... er hat öfters versucht irgendwelchen Mist zu machen... hat alle möglichen Leute dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass sein Leben nicht dass ist, was er sich wünscht und er immer noch kein Millionär ist... und er hat immer wieder mit recht... gemeinen Aktionen versucht, schnell an Geld zu kommen oder anderen Leuten, die er nicht mochte, das Leben zur Hölle zu machen... manchmal auch beides. Er hat zum Beispiel noch einmal versucht, eine eigene Religion mit sich als Vertreter Gottes auf Erden zu gründen, hat versucht, Lebensversicherungen über große Summen auf diverse Leute zu seinen Gunsten abzuschließen und die Betroffenen dann umzubringen, all so was halt. Meist war es Kenny und Wendy, die ihn ausgebremst haben..."

„Du hast nicht selten eine große Rolle dabei gespielt.", platzte Ike dazwischen. „Du wusstest mehr über Cartman als wir alle zusammen, seine Schwächen und viele seiner Geheimnisse, die er dir verraten hatte, weil er dich für zu harmlos hielt, weil er es liebte, mit deiner Naivität zu spielen!"

Butters schaute halb peinlich berührt, halb verärgert Ike an.

„Jaaa..." gab es schließlich zu. „Ich bin naiv. Und Eric hat das oft genug ausgenutzt... Jedenfalls verschwanden auf einmal von einem Tag auf den anderen Tracy und Katie. Nur eine Woche später Jimmy. Pip kurz darauf. Und dann... starb Kenny."

„Wie?", fragte ich, obwohl mir die Frage schwer fiel.

„Messer in die Brust..." murmelte Ike. „Filmore hatte ihn wie gesagt gefunden, draußen im Schnee und überall war Blut..."

„Und er kam nicht zurück.", fuhr Butters fort, seine Stimme zitterte dabei.

Er hatte sich wirklich kaum verändert. Es war Butters. Immer noch der gute alte Butters...

„Und du glaubst, der Fettarsch...", fing ich an.

„Wir glauben, er hat Kenny umgebracht.", beendete Damien meinen angefangenen Satz. „Und nicht nur das. Wir glauben auch, dass er etwas mit dem verschwinden von den anderen zu tun hat."

„Was ist mit Wendy und Bebe?", fragte ich schließlich.

„Wir... wissen es nicht.", antwortete mir Ike. „Wendy rief mich vor einer Woche an und meinte, sie hätte vielleicht eine Spur gefunden. Und sie sagte, dass ich euch unbedingt nach Southpark rufen sollte. Seitdem haben wir nichts mehr von den beiden gehört..."

„Aber ich habe eine Vermutung.", fuhr Butters fort, der sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte. „Eric hat mich heute zu sich eingeladen. Angeblich will er sich bei mir entschuldigen, dass er mich ständig verarscht, manipuliert und ausgenutzt hatte. Und ich weis, dass er gelogen hat."

Ich schaute Butters erstaunt an.

„Und... was glaubst du...?"

„Ich glaube, dass Kenny zurück gekommen ist und Eric ihn irgendwo gefangen hält. Ich glaube, dass er mich mal wieder benutzen will...", Butters stoppte hier und atmete tief durch. „Und ich glaube, dass er mich entweder zu Kenny bringen will... oder vorhat mich umzubringen... vielleicht auch beides."

„WAS?", entkam es jetzt mir und Kyle gleichzeitig.

OK, DAS war jetzt definitiv nicht mehr unser Butters von früher, das kleine naive Weichei... Das hier war eindeutig ein anderer Butters...

„Und... was willst du tun?", fragte ich nach einer Weile.

„Ich werde hingehen... das ist vielleicht die einzige Chance Kenny und die anderen wieder zu finden. Und ich brauche eure Hilfe dazu."

Und meine Gedanken fingen an zu kreisen. Warum wir? So gerne ich Kenny helfen wollte, so sehr ich meinen Freund, dem ich so viel verdankte helfen wollte... wie könnten wir eine Hilfe sein? Wie könnte ICH eine Hilfe sein? Was konnte ICH schon tun?

Warum glaubten nur immer alle, dass ich so stark war? Warum glaubten alle, ich sei eine Hilfe?

_  
Und du glaubst ich bin stark und ich kenn den Weg.  
Du bildest dir ein, ich weiß wie alles geht.  
Oh, Du denkst ich hab alles im Griff und kontrollier was geschieht.  
Aber ich steh nur hier oben und sing mein Lied.  
Ich steh nur hier oben und sing mein Lied.  
_

Nach und nach erzählte Butters, immer wieder ergänzt von Damien und Ike, von seiner Geschichte. Er muss lange nach Kenny gesucht haben, völlig davon überzeugt, dass er nicht endgültig tot war, dass er irgendwo wieder zurück gekommen war. Cartman schien sich ungewöhnlicher als sonst zu verhalten, Wendy zählte eins und eins zusammen. Dann tauchte Damien auf und suchte nach...

„Pip? Ich dachte immer, du kannst ihn nicht leiden?", fragte Kyle erstaunt.

„Ich konnte nur seine passive, scheiß-freundliche Art nicht leiden.", murrte Damien. „Sei du mal der Sohn Satans und Überbringer einer gefakten Apokalyptischen Schlacht, werde dann von Menschen, die eigentlich vor die vor Angst erzittern müssten, dumm gemacht und habe DANN so einen passiv-freundlichen Typen um dich herum!"

„Oh...", machte ich. „Und wie kam es dann...?"

„Naja, Pip hatte mir seine Nummer und seine Adresse gegeben, bevor wir hier weg sind... ich war halt wieder in der Hölle, es war langweilig... und ich hab die Adresse wiedergefunden. Aus Langeweile hab ich angefangen, mit ihm Briefe zu schreiben.", gab er zu und wirkte dabei etwas peinlich berührt.

Überraschungen über Überraschungen... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Damien der Brief-Freund-Typ war...

„Und dann?", frage ich.

„Was und dann? Wir haben uns halt geschrieben, mindestens einmal die Woche. Irgendwann hörten die Briefe plötzlich auf und ich wollte wissen, warum. Also bin ich nach Southpark gekommen..."

„Und direkt in mich hinein gerannt.", unterbrach Ike ihn.

„Ja, hab den kleinen gar nicht gesehen..."

„So klein bin ich gar nicht!", protestierte Ike leicht schmollend.

„JEDENFALLS... nachdem ich mich entschuldigt hatte..."

„Du hattest mich als „elender, lästiger Stolperstein" bezeichnet...", murrte Ike immer noch leicht beleidigt dazwischen.

Damien räusperte sich und schaute Ike böse an.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Nachdem ich mich entschuldigt hatte... hab ich ihn gefragt, wo Pip ist..."

„Er hat mich durchgeschüttelt und immer wieder Wo ist er? Weist du, wo er ist? Gib es zu, du weist etwas, GIB ES ZU! Antworte mir, dem Gesandten der Hölle, oder dir werden die schrecklichsten Qualen aller Leiden widerfahren! geschrien...", murmelte Ike dazwischen, was Damien aber ignorierte.

„Und Ike erzählte mir von der aktuellen Situation in Southpark... und dass Pip vermisst wurde. Nun, es kam eins zum anderen, über Wendy erfuhren wir, dass Butters wie besessen nach Kenny sucht und dass möglicherweise das Verschwinden einiger anderer Leute in Verbindung mit Kennys angeblichen endgültigen Tod steht... Mir war übrigens neu, dass Kenny tot sein sollte. Wenn er wirklich und endgültig tot wäre, wäre er in der Hölle gelandet und ich hätte ihn sicher bemerkt. Aber er war nicht da."

„Was mich darin bestärkt hatte, weiter nach ihm zu suchen." fuhr Butters fort. „Kenny war nicht in der Hölle und wir alle wissen, dass nur Mormonen in den Himmel kommen. Also muss er noch irgendwo leben! Und da wir Hilfe brauchten und im Prinzip das gleiche Ziel haben, hat sich Damien uns angeschlossen."

_  
Stell dich mit mir in die Sonne oder geh mit mir ein kleines Stück,  
ich zeig dir meine Wahrheit für einen Augenblick._

Irgendwer, höchstwahrscheinlich Butters, hatte Stühle in die Hütte gestellt. Es waren alles unterschiedliche Stühle, aber als Sitzgelegenheiten ganz brauchbar. Damien verzog sich mit seinem in eine Ecke und saß so etwas außerhalb der Gruppe, doch innerhalb der Hörweite. Butters, Kyle, Ike und Ich bildeten eine Art offenen Kreis. Butters bot uns allen eine Flasche Wasser an.

Und wir saßen lange Zeit da, Kyle und ich hörten den dreien zu, wie sie die letzten Monate verbracht hatten... und schließlich kamen wir zu Butters „Plan".

„Wir sollen dich also zu Cartman begleiten?", fragte ich noch einmal ungläubig. „Das ist der ganze Plan? Warum?"

„Was willst du damit bezwecken?", fragte auch Kyle.

„Das Überraschungseffekt. Eric ist ein Mensch, der unglaublich gerne mit seinen Ideen und Methoden angibt. Und vor wem würde er am meisten angeben wollen, als vor mir, dem ach-so-naiven Butters.", antwortete Butters ernst und seufzte. „Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass er so unvorsichtig ist, und alles ausplaudert. Entweder wird er dann versuchen, mich umzubringen oder er wird mich zu Kenny führen... hoffentlich. Ihr sollt euch draußen versteckt halten und eingreifen, wenn... wenn etwas schief geht. Wenn er verraten hat, wo Kenny ist, will ich, dass ihr da hin geht und ihn holt. Damit rechnet Eric sicher nicht..."

„Was?"

„Ich will, dass sobald ihr hört, wo er ist, dahin geht und ihn da raus holt.", wiederholte Butters langsam und deutlich.

„Das meine ich nicht!", fuhr Kyle ihn an. „Ich meine damit Was zum Henker denkst du dir dabei, allein bei dem Fettarsch zu bleiben, nachdem er dir erzählt hat, wo Kenny ist! Der bringt dich eiskalt um!"

„Das ist verrückt, Butters.", unterstützte ich Kyle. „Was nützt es, wenn wir wissen, wo er ist, du aber stirbst?"

„Kenny wird mich sowieso umbringen, wenn er erfährt, dass ihr meinetwegen nach Southpark zurück seid..." murmelte Butters. „Aber ihr zwei seid nun mal die einzigen, die uns helfen können..."

„Jesus, wir sind doch keine Supermenschen oder sowas!", entfuhr es mir. „Ich bin Landschaftsgestalter und Kyle Mikrobiologe! Wir sind zwei Jahre von hier weg und das fette Arschloch ruiniert das Leben unserer Freunde! Ihr habt Damien, den verfluchten Sohn des SATANS auf eurer Seite und trotzdem braucht ihr uns! Und du willst einfach so in den Tod rennen! Es passiert schon wieder! Diese Stadt macht einfach keinen Sinn!", schrie ich, immer hysterischer werdend.

_  
Ich frage mich genau wie du, wo ist hier der Sinn.  
Mein Leben ist ein Chaos, schau mal genauer hin.  
_

Ich war völlig fertig. Jesus, mein letzter emotionaler Zusammenbruch war... nun, etwas mehr als zwei Jahre her... Diese Stadt machte mich eindeutig fertig...

Ich bemerkte nur am Rande, wie Kyle versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ike sah mich wohl ziemlich betroffen an, während Damien in seiner Ecke sitzen blieb. Butters dagegen war blass geworden.

Nach einer Weile sah ich, wie er seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Stan.", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Aber ich weis nicht mehr weiter. Ich habe vier Monate nach Kenny gesucht. Vier Monate, in denen sonst was passiert sein könnte. Vier Monate, die dank Eric hier die Hölle auf Erden war, nichts für ungut, Damien...."

Dieser winkte nur ab.

„Schon gut... Du du fragst dich sicher, warum ich nicht einfach meine höllischen Kräfte des Verderbens einsetze, um Kenny zu befreien?"

Ich nickte und Kyle sah auch äußerst interessiert aus.

„Nun... es hat mehrere Gründe. Erstens: Es sind höllische Kräfte des Verderbends! Damit kann man nur grobe Zerstörung hervorrufen, aber sicher keine Befreiungsaktion starten. Ich würde alle im Umkreis umbringen, ohne Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind. Zweitens: Mit diesen Kräften kann man nicht den Aufenthaltsort einer Person herausfinden. Drittens: Mein Vater weis nichts davon, dass ich hier bin und eine gigantische Explosion könnte ihn einen guten Hinweis auf meinen Aufenthaltsort geben, nicht? Außerdem weis Cartman schon, dass ich Kenny helfe und lässt mich von Zeit zu Zeit verfolgen. Lästig, aber ich kann seine Leute nicht umbringen... Und frag jetzt bitte nicht warum!", setzte er hinzu, als Kyle den Mund aufmachte. „Das würde eine umfangreiche Erklärung über das Leben und Sterben beinhalten... und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!"

Butters atmete tief durch.

„Hört mal, Freunde. Ich weis, das ist hart, aber das hier ist nun mal Southpark. Und es ist schlimmer als je zuvor. Ich bin der einzige, der nah genug an Eric ran kommt. Und eigentlich schätze ich ihn so ein, dass er mich zu Kenny bringen wird, anstatt mich gleich zu töten. Er ist ein Sadist, da wird er sich den Spaß nicht entgehen lassen... Er wird sicher Damien und vielleicht auch Ike überwachen lassen, die beiden werden eine falsche Fährte legen und so möglichst viele von Erics kleinen Helferlein ablenken. Ihr beide bleibt in der Nähe. Er weis zwar sicherlich schon, dass ihr wieder da seid, aber er hat euch beide lange nicht mehr gesehen und erwartet euch auch sicher nicht so nahe bei ihm..."

Mein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse.

„Diese Stadt macht nach wie vor keinen Sinn...", murmelte ich, lächelte darauf schief. „Aber...", ich stockte ein weiteres mal und sah Kyle an. Auch er lächelte kurz und nickte kaum merklich. „Aber... so wenig Sinn DAS macht... wir helfen euch. Kenny ist unser Freund, der beste, den man sich wünschen könnte. Er hat so viel für uns getan... wir sollten es ihm zurückgeben..."

„Außerdem muss hier jemand dem Fettarsch in die Eier treten.", setzte Kyle grinsend hinzu.

Butters strahlte regelrecht.

„Danke, Leute.", schniefte er ergriffen.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich schon wieder ziemlich pathetisch geredet habe... Lautlos seufzte ich, Southpark hatte mich mal wieder fest im Griff...

_  
Und du glaubst ich bin stark und ich kenn den Weg.  
Du bildest dir ein, ich weiß wie alles geht.  
_

Wir verabredeten uns für den Nachmittag und Kyle und ich fuhren allein weg. Ike wollte mit Damien noch ein paar letzte Absprachen treffen, bevor die beiden ihr „Ablenkungsmanöver" starten würden. Butters lief allein davon, murmelte etwas von Kleidung wechseln.

Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass wir gar nicht gefragt haben, was die anderen berufsmäßig taten oder wie das „normale" Leben so lief, so normal wie es in Southpark sein konnte...

Ich meine, sie mussten doch einfach alle auch ein normales Leben haben, oder? Eine Arbeit, einen Platz zu wohnen, das übliche halt. In L.A. Hatten wir beide ständig Kontrolle über unser Leben und wussten, dass am nächsten Morgen nicht plötzlich irgendetwas total unlogisches ein Haufen Leute killt.

Doch hier in Southpark fühlte ich, wie mein Leben langsam aus meinen Händen glitt. In dieser Stadt konnte man nichts planen oder logisch überdenken. Wenn man diese Stadt betrat, begab man sich auf eine Schleuderbahn des Schicksals... klingt scheiße, ist aber so. Früher oder später kommt man ins Taumeln, egal wie fest man sonst steht. Man taumelt und versucht zu halten, was zu halten ist, doch je mehr man versucht, dem unausweichlichem entgegen zu rudern, desto schlimmer wird es und irgendwann landet man gehörig auf der Schnauze. Dann kommt das Glück ins Spiel: Wenn man Pech hat, bricht man sich beim Sturz das Genick. Mit etwas mehr Glück nur den Arm oder Bein und wenn man verdammtes Glück hat, holt man sich nur ein paar Blaue Flecken.

Weis der Himmel, wer oder was dieses Stück Land verfluchte, aber Southpark war definitiv kein Ort, an dem man alles im Griff haben konnte.

Ich hatte nichts mehr im Griff... Es machte mir Angst, wie schnell die Stadt uns wieder dran bekommen hatte, wie schnell ich die Kontrolle verloren hatte...

Inmitten meiner düsteren Gedanken fühlte ich auf einmal Kyles Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihn, bevor ich mich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Er hatte mich angelächelt, ein typisches „Hey, ich weis, es ist scheiße, aber wir müssen da durch"-Lächeln...

_  
Du denkst ich hab alles im Griff und kontrollier was geschieht.  
Aber ich steh nur hier oben und sing mein Lied.  
Ich steh nur hier oben und sing mein Lied. _

„Stan... diese Stadt ist komplett verrückt aber... es ist unsere Vergangenheit. Kenny und Butters und Ike und sogar Pip und Damien... sie alle sind unsere Vergangenheit, auch Cartman... wir können gar nicht anders, als ihnen zu helfen...", hauchte er mir entgegen.

„Kyle... danke.", flüsterte ich nach einigen Minuten. „Sollte irgendwer einmal behaupten... du seist schwach... ist das kompletter Unsinn. Du bist wirklich die stärkste Person, die ich kenne..."

Ich blickte kurz zu ihn und lächelte ihn an, er schaute mich leicht verduzt an.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nichts...", antwortete ich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kaum bin ich ein paar Stunden in dieser Stadt, rede ich wieder komplett pathetisches und emotionales Blech..."

Kyle nickte nur mitfühlend und wieder versanken wir in Schweigen. Bis ich es wieder brach.

„Kyle?"

„Hmm?"

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Kommt darauf an.", antwortete Kyle grinsend.

So eine Stereotypische Antwort wie Alles was du willst hätte er nie gegeben und ich hätte ihn sicher in die nächste Klinik eingewiesen, wenn er es getan hätte.

„Ich will, dass du mir etwas versprichst..."

„Und was?"

„Wenn ich anfangen sollte, irgendwann in nächster Zeit, die Worte Weist du, ich habe heute etwas gelernt oder irgend einen anderen pathetischen Scheiß auszusprechen... Bitte schlag mich KO, fessel und knebel mich und fahre mit mir auf dem schnellsten Wege zurück nach L.A., ja?"

Kyle sah mich an, lächelte. Das Lächeln wurde breiter und breiter, wurde zu einem Kichern, das schließlich in ein kräftiges Lachen auswuchs. Kyle lachte und lachte und ich konnte sehen, wie ihn bereits Tränen vor lauter Lachen über die geröteten Wangen liefen. Ich grinste ebenfalls.

„Klar, Alter.", japste Kyle schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Ich strahlte ihn an.

„Danke.", entgegnete ich, während ich mich wieder der Straße zuwandte. „Hier irgendwo war doch der Parkplatz..."

Kurz darauf war der Wagen geparkt und wir liefen die altvertrauten Straßen entlang. Niemand erkannte uns, worüber ich wirklich froh war. Wir saßen eine Weile in einem kleinen Café, beobachteten die Leute um uns und schwiegen und größtenteils an. Irgendwann kam dann aber doch die Zeit, in der wir uns erhoben, bezahlten und zurück in die Kälte gingen.

_Ich steh nur hier oben und sing mein Lied_

Cartmans Haus kam in Sicht. Er wohne vermutlich immer noch bei seiner Mutter, verwunderte mich nicht weiter... Ich blickte noch einmal zu Kyle, der tief durchatmete und mir verdeutlichte, dass er OK sei.

_Ich steh nur hier oben und sing Mein Lied_

„Treten wir Cartman in seinen fetten Arsch.", verkündete Kyle grinsend, während wir uns versteckten. Es dauerte nicht lange und Butters kam langsam in Sicht, wie er langsam auf das Haus zu lief.


End file.
